


Sleep

by natashasbanner



Series: Endgame Missing Scenes/Fix It Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Trying to move on was easier said than done, especially when their failure replays over in his head every night. But he wasn't the only one who needed a restful night's sleep.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Another missing scene from those five years they jumped in Endgame. Pls enjoy :)

Bruce expected the nightmares. When he didn’t pass out from the pure exhaustion of keeping himself awake for days at a time, they were always the same. He saw the snap, everyone disappear. Sometimes it was the ones they already lost, repeated over and over in sickening clarity. Other times, they were replaced with the ones who’d survived. Night after night Bruce saw Tony, Pepper, Steve, Rhodey, Thor all gone and he was left alone to pick up the pieces. 

 

Those nights were the worst. 

 

It had been days since he’d gotten more than an hour of sleep at a time. He was losing steam, sitting with Steve in the courtyard, but he didn’t want to see what he knew he’d see if he let himself drift off. 

 

“You okay, Bruce?” 

 

Bruce blinked a few times, focusing on Steve’s concerned expression. 

 

“Yeah, I’m,” he blew out a breath, shaking his head. “I’m hanging in there.”  

 

By the look on Steve’s face, Bruce knew he didn’t believe him, but he didn’t push. 

 

“I talked to Thor,” he said with a frown. 

 

“How is he?” But Bruce already knew the answer. 

 

Steve shook his head. “Not good.” 

 

Bruce frowned and started to say something, but it was cut off by a yawn. 

 

“When was the last time you slept?” Steve asked. 

 

“It’s been a while,” Bruce admitted, looking down at his hands to pick at the skin around his fingernails. 

 

“Nightmares?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

They sat in silence for a while, the bright sun beating down on them doing nothing to lift the sinking despair in Bruce’s chest. The lack of sleep only exacerbated the feeling. 

 

“I keep thinking there was something, more we could’ve done.” He paused. “That I could have done.” 

 

“It’s not your fault,” Steve started, but Bruce waved him off. 

 

They all already heard his speech about moving on, trying to live their lives the best they could despite it all. They fought their hardest and still lost, but it wasn’t just that. Bruce lost twice. When Thanos attacked their ship, Hulk was supposed to be the brute force they needed to beat him. They couldn’t have been more wrong. And then they lost in Wakanda too. 

 

“It sure as hell feels that way,” he grunted, his eyelids drooping again. 

 

“You should try to get some sleep,” Steve said sympathetically, patting Bruce’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah,” Bruce sighed. 

 

Steve gave him a look. “I’m serious.”

 

“And I’m not in your support group,” Bruce snapped. 

 

Steve held up his hands. “I didn’t mean to overstep.” 

 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. You’re right.” 

 

He sighed and stood from his chair. “Thanks.” 

 

Steve smiled sadly and stood as well. “Any time. Take care of yourself.” 

 

He patted Bruce’s shoulder as they went inside and parted ways in the hall. 

 

The cool air conditioning . The cool air inside after sitting out in the hot sun for hours made his skin feel warm and tight. A wave of pleasant exhaustion hit him and he decided to actually take Steve’s advice. 

 

He made his way through the empty halls, passing between the labs and communal living spaces. That’s when he saw her. 

 

Natasha was hunched over the table, head resting on her arms. The plate of breakfast he’d brought her hours ago sat untouched by her elbow. She’d spent more nights than not before they’d gone to find Thanos camped out in front of the map or Fury’s pager. Bruce found her slumped over the table or passed out on the sofa more times that he could count. 

 

He didn’t want to leave her there. Chances are, she wouldn’t go to bed, but if he could get her to take a nap on the couch he’d consider that a win. 

 

That thought in mind, he walked into the room. He got rid of the abandoned plate, disappointed by the solitary bite out of the toast and pushed around eggs.

 

“Nat?” He tried, just above a whisper. 

 

She didn’t stir. 

 

He reached out and gave her shoulder a gentle shake and backed off quickly. More than once her first instinct was attack when he’d woken her. He wasn’t in any shape to take a punch in the gut right now. 

 

Her shoulders tensed and she rolled her head in her arms to squint up at him. 

 

“How long was I out?” she grumbled, closing her eyes again. 

 

“I don’t know,” he told her honestly. “When Steve and I went outside, you were still awake.” 

 

She grunted and straightened in her chair. 

 

“Carol was supposed to call,” she said with a frown, pulling up her hologram display. 

 

“Isn’t she with her family?” Bruce asked. Her trips to Earth were few and far between, but when she was there she always visited Louisiana for a day or two. 

 

Natasha ignored him and continued to flip through the hologram with a frown. But Bruce could see her eyelids start to droop again. 

 

“I know you don’t want to hear it,” he started with a sigh. 

 

“Then don’t say it,” she shot back before he could finish. 

 

“Natasha.” 

 

She looked away from the display to give him an unimpressed look. 

 

“Don’t Natasha me.” 

 

“Everyone needs sleep.” 

 

“You first.” 

Bruce shook his head and pursed his lips. “That’s exactly where I’m headed. And there’s enough room for two.” 

 

Her lips twisted into a smirk and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?” 

 

“I’ll let that one go, if you try to get a few hours of sleep.” 

 

She shook her head and turned back to the display. “I’m waiting for Carol.” 

 

“Bring your tablet,” he bargained, sitting on the edge of the table. “If she calls it’ll wake us up.” 

 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

 

“Afraid not,” he said, crossing his arms. 

 

She narrowed her eyes up at him, but it lost its effect when she yawned. 

 

“Fine,” she conceded, pushing her chair away from the table. 

 

She grabbed her tablet and closed down the hologram. Bruce lead the way out of the room and to his quarters. He kicked off his shoes near the door and held it open for Natasha. 

 

He watched her turn up the volume on her tablet before shrugging out of the jacket she wore. 

 

“Do you have a preference?” She asked, gesturing toward the bed. 

 

Bruce shook his head. 

 

She climbed in on the left side and made herself comfortable under the blankets. Bruce was right behind her. She rolled onto her side to face him, hands tucked under her head. 

 

“When did you get a weighted blanket?” 

 

Bruce yawned and shrugged. “I thought it would help.” 

 

“No luck?” 

 

He shook his head. 

 

“Everytime I close my eyes I see them die,” she said softly. 

 

“I know.” 

 

Bruce’s eyelids felt heavy and he let them droop closed for a moment. When he opened them again, Natasha’s were closed, her features relaxed and soft snores fell from her lips. Bruce smiled softly to himself and leaned forward to kiss her forehead before finally giving into the exhaustion that was dragging him down. 

 

It didn’t last very long, a few hours at most. Carol’s call came through, waking them both. For a moment Bruce felt warm contentment rush through him, waking up with Natasha in his arms. It was short lived, though, as she sprang up to answer. 

 

One thing was for sure, as short as it was, for the first time in weeks he wasn’t plagued with nightmares.


End file.
